


Stress Relief

by ThreeLegMeg



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, lucas is a trans dude, yall know whats up here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeLegMeg/pseuds/ThreeLegMeg
Summary: Magnus needs stress relief. Lucas needs to shut up.





	Stress Relief

     Magnus didn’t get headaches.

     Well, at the very least, He wasn’t prone to them. But _anyone_ could get a headache listening to Lucas Miller talk for this long.

     Ok, that wasn’t _entirely_ fair. It wasn’t Lucas- well, wasn’t _just_ Lucas. Magnus was stressed with this project, and the kid was doing his best; the fighter was giving him his best shot at a second chance here. Making him come help the rebuilding efforts in Ravens Roost, when he wasn’t too busy with… doing whatever weird science stuff he was doing with the Bureau of Benevolence these days. Of course, he couldn’t do _much_ , Lucas was scrawny, a little on the chubby side, and had piss poor endurance. Sooner or later the “heavy” lifting might put some muscles on the nerd, Magnus was sure of it, but it was too early to tell.

     All that is the furthest from his mind, though. No- Magnus’s shoulders are like granite, the muscles connecting them to his neck ache, his head was getting close to a _throb_. Rebuilding hadn’t been easy- not physically, or emotionally. There was way too much to work out, technical stuff he didn’t quite get. His body screamed with exhaustion from being overworked- his mind fuzzy with memories that still had holes in them.

     And Lucas.

     He just… never stops. He’d lost track of what he was talking about what felt like hours ago, but was probably only like, five minutes.

     Tired eyes flick to the young man, sat across a solid wood table Magnus had built himself. He sits cross legged even though he’s in a chair, his bowl of noodles brought close to his chest even though there’s a table right in front of him. It doesn’t bother Magnus- but its an odd sight. Then again- it suited the nerd.

     Dear gods. His mouth is still moving.

     “Shut up.”

     Lucas was halfway through something about virtual reality, and he looks to Magnus with vague surprise- but bites his lip, a coy smile on his face. Magnus can see he’s embarrassed, yet the interruption seems to have peaked the scrawny mans interest.

     “Sorry… didn’t realize I’d lost you.” He muses.

     Magnus can only grunt in response. He’s not even looking at him, his eyes had shut with concentration. He’s trying his damnedest to rub the knots out of his own neck, with little success. Maybe a chiropractor…

     There’s a soft clack of a wood on wood, Lucas’s bowl being set aside in favor of getting up. Magnus, without even opening his eyes, senses Lucas walking a circle around him to his back. And where he might normally chide him, shake him off, he lets Lucas circle him like a shark.

     A really wimpy shark.

     “You’re not gonna get much relief like that.” Lucas grins, and his hands slip onto the fighters’ shoulder, lithe fingers squeezing and massaging gently. At least at first- until Lucas realizes just how tense the elder really is.

     “Gods alive, dude, you feel like you’re made of stone.” He says, voice quavering. Fingers work a bit harder- and Magnus lets out a throaty groan, lulling his head forwards. Lucas is inexperienced but decent, and frankly Magnus would take what he could get right now. Fuck shaking Lucas off- he needs this.

     Lucas swallows- his mouth feels awfully dry suddenly, and he wonders what possessed him to seriously get up and do this.

     Hey. He’s not complaining.

     Lucas works in silence. He’s biting his lip hard, breath coming out shaky and light through his nose. He’s just listening to the way Magnus’s breath goes ragged, to the occasional hiss of pleasant pain, and the deep, quiet moans whenever Lucas finds and focuses on a good spot.

     Lucas shivers. And he really just can’t help himself. He's a glutton for punishment. He knows he is.

     “Y’know, I could massage more than ju-!” he’s cut off by Magnus getting up suddenly, almost quick enough to knock the chair backwards against Lucas. He yelps, taking a half step back, eyes locked on the fighters’ face.

     There's a fire in those eyes, and Lucas wonders if maybe he’d fucked up here.

     The next thing he knows, the chair separating them is _thrown_ out of the way, Magnus had sent it skidding aside with just one hand. Lucas’s legs shake, locked in place with a mix of fear and morbid curiosity of what was about to happen here.

     Lucas is grabbed by his shirt collar, then shoved against the table stomach first, hard enough to knock the wind from him. He struggles to fill his lungs, while Magnus’s thick hands start stuffing their way down the smaller mans pants.

     Magnus situates himself behind him. He’s bent forward so his weight has Lucas pinned, bent over the top of the table, the hand that isn’t exploring between his legs has Lucas’s left wrist in a vice grip.

     Calloused fingers drag over him. Small, swollen dick, an already drenched slit. Magnus wastes no time stuffing a thick finger into him, which earns a gasp from Lucas. Even with as wet and pliant as Lucas’s body is, he’s still shockingly tight. His finger curls, squirms, thrusts, exploring the other, and Lucas is already gasping and whimpering pathetically.

     All too quickly, though, Lucas is left empty. His forehead thunks against the table, a small whine slipping from him as it does. Magnus, though, is simply impatient. Lucas’s head pops right back up as Magnus forces his pants down; he can feel the fighters bulge starting to grind against his ass.

     “Holy shit-!” Lucas whispers as his legs are forced apart. Magnus unclasps his belt, shoves down pants and boxers just low enough to fish himself out, and without warning Magnus is lined up against Lucas’s dripping cunt.

     Lucas inhales sharply and squirms, but Magnus is strong, holding him in place like a boulder. “Mag- Magnus- shit… you’re not gonna- gonna f-fit…” he laughs anxiously, and gulps as he feels a thick head being forced between his folds. He’s crying out even with just the tip inside of him, the stretch already a shock to his system. “M-Magnus- d- I’m-!” he grips at the table.

     Magnus doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow. His hips roll, inching deeper and deeper into him. Lucas feels like he’s being absolutely torn in _half_. Wet heat twitches and squeezes around Magnus’s shaft and draws low, deep growls from him. Every time Lucas is sure he’s taken all of him, Magnus stuffs another inch, until he can feel the fighters’ thighs and hips pressed flush against his ass.

     “Holy shit…. F-fuck- I’m-… Y-You’re-… _hhaahh_ …” Lucas can’t think straight. Its like his brains short circuited. He’s absolutely stuffed full- He’s NEVER felt this full. Actually… he’s never been stuffed with _anything_.

     Who'd have guessed Magnus would be his first. Go figure.

     There’s an agonizing moment where Magnus is still, fully seated inside of Lucas. And then, he starts to pull back. Lucas puffs out little gasps, shuddering at the feeling of Magnus dragging through him, until he’s nearly pulled back out.

     All at once, he slams back into him.

     Lucas cries out, throwing his head back. That hurt- that felt so, _so_ good. And it _hurt_. Lucas sobs breathlessly, shaking with need. He babbles nonsense into the table, as Magnus sets a harsh pace, pistoning in and out of Lucas’s cunt. Ragged breaths are deafening in the scientists’ ear, Magnus’s weight is pinning him down like some sort of wild animal. And the harder Magnus slams into him, the further Lucas slips into numb bliss. Magnus’s cock drags against overly sensitive walls, battering him with each violent thrust.

     “Ma-m-m-Magnus- ah-! Magnus-!” he sobs and laughs all at once, its terrifying having someone so powerful just… _ravaging_ him. And he’s never felt so _good_. Shit, if he could just be Magnus’s play thing, he’d jump at the chance, now. “Sh- hah- fuck… d-don’t stop… p-please- I just- _fuck_ ….”

_This_ sort of babbling, for whatever reason, isn’t as annoying as the normal shit Lucas spewed. Maybe because it was all half-baked thoughts, gibberish and begging- maybe Lucas needed to be made _stupid,_ for just a little while. Magnus can feel his own pulse in his cock, the pressure around him each time he plunges into Lucas’s hot cunt is so intense, it almost hurts. He kept squeezing around him, like he’s trying to milk the cum from him, and he seems to be doing a fine job of it. Sticky pre-cum mixes around inside of Lucas, causing lewd, slick sounds with each thrust, and those sounds are just intoxicating to them both.

     Two slender fingers slip down between the scientists’ legs, Lucas squeezes and rubs his own small, swollen cock. He’s edging, and its _tortuous_. He’s is light headed and desperate, tightening around Magnus in pulses, and suddenly his cries pitch louder and higher.

     “Magnus-Magnusmagnusmagnus-Oh gods Ohgods-!”

     Magnus holds Lucas by the hips, painted nails digging into dark skin as he fucks him through the scientists’ orgasm. Breathy moans and tight heat spasming around him sends Magnus over the edge. A deep moan rips from him, and he floods Lucas with hot streams of cum.

     Lucas is still mumbling to himself as Magnus pulls out, cum dripping from his ruined pussy. Magnus takes him, pulling him up and to his feet, but he can’t stand. He drops right to his knees, shuffling to turn and face the fighter, and Magnus takes it almost as a cue. The head of his half hard cock is pushed against Lucas’s lips, who opens up for him with a whimper.

     He can taste himself on him; Taste the mix of cum and his own slick on the fighters’ cock, and its intoxicating. He sucks around him, barely able to take much of the fighters long, thick member. But he’s _eager_ to clean him, tongue lapping away the slick mix, and when he feels the cock hardening again in his grasp, he lays kisses and kitten-licks along the shaft.

     Magnus can feel his whole body having loosened after such a strong orgasm, and here Lucas is winding him up again. That was fine, though- he’d feel even better after a second go.

     Magnus starts to push his cock past Lucas’s lips again, watching the fat head disappear into him. Bless him, Lucas does his best, opening wide and trying to take him deep, but, well, Lucas is small, and Magnus is very, _very_ big. He can barely hit the start of his throat when Lucas gags around him, tears forming in his eyes. He draws back, then carefully bobs down again, sucking around him, mind drowning in the taste of pre-cum at the back of his tongue, dripping down his throat.

     Lucas is dripping onto the wood floors, leaving a small puddle of his own slick and Magnus’s cum slowly leaking from him. The look Lucas gives up at him is so debauched and content, Magnus finds himself grabbing a handful of the frizzy curls. “You better swallow…” his voice is rough, yet not as mean as he expected. All Lucas can do is moan in response and clutch the fighters’ hips as he thrusts into his mouth. A burst of cum hits the back of his throat, and Lucas swallows greedily as more ropes of cum flood his mouth.

     As Magnus’s orgasm slows, and his cock slips from his mouth, Lucas is left with his mouth slack open and sore, softly panting. He rests his head against his thigh, staring up at him with a dumb, lovestruck look, his eyes glazed and watery. All at once Magnus has him scooped up, and he can’t help but notice how much of that tension in his shoulders had melted away.

     Lucas is limp and spindly in his arms, clutching weakly at his chest- the smaller human is completely worn ragged. Yet as he’s carried from their abandoned mess in the kitchen to the fighters’ bedroom, he just can’t help himself.

     “Can we do that again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that bc i sure liked writing it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
